Power distribution panels are known to those skilled in the art, e.g. LayerZero SafePanel™ power distribution panels. A typical power panel includes connectors that receive electrical components, such as circuit breakers. Openings in the connectors provide access to conductors of the panel. The electrical components make contact with the conductors through the openings in the connectors, thereby forming an electrical circuit. Fasteners may then be used to secure the electrical components to mounting locations on the power panel.
Applicants have appreciated the need for an electrically insulated cover to prevent someone from accidentally touching the conductors or any electrically activated portion of the power panel inside the openings while maintaining access to mounting locations used by an adjacent electrical component.